Death and all Her Friends
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: "For most people, a school is a scary place. A hostile place. A place where bad things happen. Most people would prefer a church or home to be a safe place. But I...grew up here. The school was my church...my home. The school was my safe place...my sanctuary. I love it here. Correction; I loved it here." Mrs. Lee has got her revenge and its not pretty. Jandre, Bori, and Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

"_For most people, as school is a scary place. A hostile place...a place where bad things happen. Most people would prefer a church or home to be a safe place. But I...grew up here. The school was my church...my home. The school was __**my **__safe place...my sanctuary. I love it here. Correction; I loved it here." - Tori_

**Tori's POV**

We were just in Sikowitz class and it was a normal day. Sikowitz phone on the desk rang. He took the call and ended it with him putting the phone down. He looked nervous to tell us what he needed to say.

"This school is on lockdown." Sikowitz announced. Suddenly, we heard a gunshot go off and Sikowitz falls down in pain.

"Oh my god!" I shout and jump up. I see Ms. Lee walking away and totally clueless that we were in here.

Jade shushed everybody and hid except Jade. Jade runs out and shuts the door quietly.

"Jade, where you going?" Andre asked but was too late when she shut the door on him. Sikowitz blood reached us like an ocean. It was salty, and wet, but it was red and the most dreaded sight to see. I just wanted to puke. Beck squeezed my hand and covered my eyes to save me from the future nightmares waiting for me. I just put my head in his chest and whimpered as I wrapped my arms around him and he kisses my forehead then covers my head. We hear a gunshot and Cat squeals.

**Jade's POV**

I need to save them. Seriously, I can do this. I didn't tell them that I was an assistant cop and an intern at the hospital. Either being a cop or being a doctor was in case I didn't make it with being an actress.

I see Mrs. Lee talking to Lane. I hide around the corner and put my head out only to show my eyes so I could get a better view.

"Excuse me, where can I find Tori Vega, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, and Beck Oliver along with Trina Vega?"

"No, sorry, I'm very busy right now." Lane turns and it appears that Mrs. Lee is taking a gun out of her jacket. She points the gun at him and fires it at his head.

I run out of the school and to my car. What the hell just happened?

_**She feels she needs to leave **_

_**When the fields are all covered in frost**_

_**And the dreams begin to breathe**_

_**Opening the partly open locks**_

Once I reach the hospital, I park the car and run out, almost tripping. I touch the ground and stand up straight. I clear my throat and straighten my jacket. "That was a Stiles moment." **(A/N: Teen Wolf reference xD) **I run into Grey Sloan Hospital and go to the supply.

I grab gauze packs and first aid kits, and swabs along with other stuff. I open the first aid kits and pack the items in there. I seal it shut and run out. I think April spotted me but I didn't have time to do a double take. I am seriously in a hurry.

_**While the others start to disagree **_

_**On returning to rough and moving grounds**_

_**And if I should come to be relieved**_

_**Would it be without you?**_

**Tori's POV**

We're all walking down the hall, seeing bloody bodies spread across the floor. "We should've of stayed in the room. It's safe in there." Cat says and screams. We look to see Lane lying on the floor, bloody and pale as a vampire. Robbie covers her head, not allowing her to see the horror Mrs. Lee has put in front of this.

_**She feels she needs to leave **_

_**To avoid a messy aftermath **_

_**Alone between lines of anguished needs**_

_**Rearranged to allow a newborn path **_

We hear another gunshot and we all scream. "Shush! Or we're gonna get shot!" Beck shouts quietly. He does the dumbest thing ever and walks out and looks into the hallway. There's another gunshot and he falls to the ground, touching his stomach.

"Beck!" I run toward him. I hope Jade is not dying on the ground. She knows what to do. She's an intern in a hospital and an assistant cop in a police station.

_**While the others start to disagree **_

_**On returning to rough and moving grounds**_

_**And if I should come to be relieved**_

_**Would it be about you?**_

"No, Beck, do not die on me! I need you! You can't- you can't die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Beck's POV**

The human life is made up of choices. Yes or no? In or out? Up or down? And then there are the choices that matter: to love or hate, to be a hero or to be a coward, to fight or to give in, to live or die...Live or die? That's the choice, and it's not always in our hands. Yes or no? In or out? Up or down? Live or die? Hero or coward? To fight or give in? I'll say it again, to make sure you hear me: the human life is made up of choices. Live or die? That's the important choice...and it's not in our always in our hands.

**Jade's POV**

I finally get back to the school and run into see Beck dying while Tori cries. "Beck!" I mutter before running to him.

I take the gauze packs out and put it on his gunshot wound. "We got to get him to the janitor's closet but we have to keep the lights off. There's possibly a flashlight in there. Tori, no matter how much you're crying, if you want Beck to live, you're gonna have to get it together and . On three, pick him up by your arms- this is for all of you- pick him up with your arms on the count of three. Hurry before it reaches his aorta. 1-2-3."

Grunts and groans erupt as we carry him to the janitor's closet. Cat opens the door with one hand and we go in, smashed together so some people go back to Sikowitz class quietly. I take out my phone and look for the flashlight. I find 10 or so flashlights and get them down. They hold a flashlight as operate on him.

"This isn't gonna work! We're gonna have to put him on the table in the nurse's office."

"Jade," One of my best friends, McKenna, came in. She's one of the interns at Grey Sloan Hospital. "Um, I don't know how to say this, but...um, Chloe got shot."

"How much do-okay, take her to the nurse's office and on one of the beds and call the hospital and the cops. Jacey, help Beck. Wait, no, no." I get my scissor and cut him open on the gunshot wound. Beck screams of the pain.

"Beck, no matter how much it hurts, you have to be quiet. Mrs. Lee could still be nearby." Tori tried to sooth him and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ah!" Beck screamed once I cut the wound open further.

"Beck, shut up!" I shout. When he screams again, McKenna hands me the duct tape and tears a piece off. Tori puts it on his mouth.

I put my arm in there and then feel the bullet. "I got it!" I shout quietly. I pull it out and put it on the floor. "Now, all I have to do is close the cut." I get stitches and a needle out.

When I'm done, I get up and leave after giving them a simple order. "Do not move!"

I walk down the hall and keep my gun by my side. McKenna appears by me, holding her gun. There's a gunshot then Cat falls to the ground, clutching her heart.

"Cat, no!" I shouted and ran toward her, unaware of Mrs. Lee pointing her gun...at me.

"Cat, don't die! Robbie needs you. You're were the only person that saw right through me and stayed. Robbie and I need you." I take out my gun and point it at Mrs. Lee and shoot her but miss. "Listen, there's no reason to do this, you know? Yeah, we hung up your kid on wires but she was alive when we got her down so stop being such a bitch. Wanna kill me? Fine but you're not allowed to lay a hand on any of the other people. They did nothing."

Suddenly Mrs. Lee falls down. I see an FBI person standing there. But Mrs. Lee is not completely down. She stands up but is too slow because of the gunshot wound. That gives us time to take Cat and dash for it.

I pick up Cat and she's paler than ever. "Jade..." Cat tried to get her words trough but her mouth was so dry. "...tell...Robbie...I...love...him. It's my time now." No! No! Cat you can't die.

Robbie came out of the janitor's closet and saw the state Cat was in. Her eyes closed and that's when I knew Cat was dead. We heard a gunshot and I went to go look. Mrs. Lee has shot the cop.

"Hurry, get to the janitor's closet now." I said and put my hand over Robbie's mouth since he was crying loudly. I walk in and sit Robbie down. I sit on my knees and look at Tori holding Beck's hand.

"Tori, did you call the cops?"

"Yeah, I did. Did Cat get shot? We saw you carrying her down the hall then Robbie ran out and now he's in here crying."

"Yeah..." I was about to say Cat died but there was a lump in my throat and tears were threatening to spill. "She's dead." I get up and take my gun out. Everybody jumps back quickly. "Wait, I didn't check to see if she still had a pulse. She might not be dead after all." I run out and run to Cat's body. I put my index and my middle finger under her jaw. There's still a pulse. She must be unconscious. I run back to the janitors closet and laugh. The minds first reaction in some situations is to laugh and you can't help but laugh...even if it's in a bad situation.

"Why are you laughing?" Beck asked hoarsely.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I sniffed and stopped laughing. "She's alive. She's been alive all along. She's just unconscious."

"Phew." They sighed and put a hand on their chest. My phone rings and I see that it's the hospital calling.

"Guys...this might be the end of the shooting. Only the police aren't here." I don't answer the call but then one of the residents send me a message.

**To: Jade**

**From: Mark **

**We're here. Open the door. Police are with us. **

"Nope, never mind. Let's go. If you see a 100 old bag with black hair who's acting like a bitch, run. Just run. Don't wait."

I twist the knob and we walk out. I open the front door and one of the cops and I go to get Mrs. Lee while they help the doctors.


	3. Chapter 3

"**This writing**" is flashbacks

"_This writing_" is their thoughts

"This writing" is the present/now

"_**This writing" **_is the song lyrics

I do not own the song, Cozy in the Rocket.

**Cat's POV**

"Cat, can you see me?" I hear a deep voice call my name. I look around and realized that I was in a hospital. I look at him and he orders me to follow his finger.

"Where am I?" My voice comes out hoarsely. I am about to quickly get up but he orders be to lie back down. I sigh and look to see I'm not in my pink pig designed dress. I'm in a polka dotted gown instead.

"I wouldn't get up too fast. You just had surgery to remove a gunshot wound." He writes something down on the chart. "Where are my friends?"

"Jade is handling the shooter, Tori is with Beck, Andre and Robbie went to the cafeteria. Don't worry. They'll be here soon." _I hope Jade doesn't get shot or killed_.

"**Quit doing this." I shouted at her. She rolled her eyes and raised her gun. "I was born in 1994." My voice started getting shaky and my heart raced. "You can't do this! I'm someone's child. Everyone in this school belongs to someone. You can't do this!" **

**She snickered and put her finger on the trigger. I felt a salty tear trail down my cheek. "Does it look like I care?" She pulled the trigger and a bullet entered my chest. It burned like fire. No one can control fire...or death. I feel down onto my side and saw Jade and McKenna running toward me. The last thing I saw was Jade kneeling beside me. My vision was getting burry and I heard echoes and nothing more. **

"**Tell...Robbie...I...Love...Him. It's my time to go." I whispered before fainting. **

"When are my parents getting here?" I asked, looking at the monitor.

"Soon. I'm going to be here till one of your friends or your parents get here." He sits down on a chair next to me and sighs. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Cat, you and Beck are very lucky that Jade wasn't absent that day or you guys would've been..." He stops himself from saying the d word.

**Jade's POV**

Officer Vega and I walked down the hall very carefully. "Death penalty or jail for life?" Officer Vega suddenly asked me.

"Death penalty. Do you want to see the total mass killer she's been today? Take a look." I say and guide him to Sikowitz room. I open the door to see they didn't check Sikowitz room because he's still lying there.

_**Climb, climb into a rocket**_

I show him the many deaths of the many people in the school they have not yet gotten and took to the morgue at the hospital.

_**And we set the fuse to go, go, and go**_

"Wow. 200 teachers are deceased and then 400 students deceased."

"Yep, it's a tragedy. So many people died.

_**Head start, cozy in the rocket**_

I see someone standing at the end of the hall. "There she is."

"Put her hand up." Officer Vega ordered her. She dropped her gun and put her hands up in surrender. We walk to her and Officer Vega gets out handcuffs. I go hold her hands together and he puts the handcuffs around her wrists behind her back.

"Okay. I'm gonna go to the hospital." I inform him and walk to the door. I head out and walk to my car.

_**And I need to go, to go, go, go**_

_**Tip top ready for the sky**_

_**And I'm tip top ready to go **_

_**Tip top ready for the sky **_

_**And I'm tip top ready to go, go, go**_

**Beck's POV**

I wake up to Tori sleeping on my arm and see a doctor writing on a chart. I'm about to sit up when she stops me. "I wouldn't get up too fast."

"Why? I'm perfectly stable. Jade performed surgery on me at the school."

"She didn't do much though."

_**Come, come, and fly into my palm**_

_**And collapse**_

_**Oh, oh, suppose you'll never know**_

"Well, when you became unconscious in the ambulance, the stitches came off and then you started bleeding really badly. Luckily, it stayed shut till we got to the school."

_**Nobody knows where they might end up**_

_**Nobody knows**_

_**Nobody knows where they might wake up**_

_**Nobody knows **_

_**Nobody knows where they might end up**_

_**Nobody knows **_

_**Nobody knows where they might wake up**_

_**Nobody knows**_

"Oh." I reply and look at my bloody clothes sat on a chair. I notice that I'm in a gown and under a pile of blankets. Dr. Stevens raises my bed so it can seem like I'm sitting up.

I hear Jade's voice from down the hall. I see her walk by my room and I assume she's going to see Cat.

_Why did I go out into the open? That was a stupid thing to do. Luckily, Jade got there the minute after I got shot or I'd be in the morgue right now. _

**Robbie's POV**

We saw Jade walk by Beck's room and to the check-in desk to see her talking to the 'Nazi' a.k.a, Dr. Bailey. "Am I on-call tonight?"

"No. You've seen enough blood for today."

Jade nodded and turned to see Andre and I standing behind her. "Oh. Hey, Rob. Hey, Andre." Jade says and walks to Cat's room.

**Tic tack toe, you're fitting into place**

**And now the old ways don't seem true**

**Stick stop blue you're only shifting **

**In the same old shape you always do**

**Tip top ready for the sky**

**And I'm tick tock ready to go**

**Tip top ready for the sky**

**And I'm tip top ready to go, go, go. **

Jade turns the door knob and opens it. We follow her in to see Cat awake and Dr. Shepard sitting in the chair beside her. "Jade, glad you're here. I've got tons of patients waiting for me." Dr. Shepard stands up and walks out, closing the door softly behind him.

**Come, come, and fly into my palm**

**And collapse **

**Oh, oh, suppose you'll never know **

"When am I being released?" Cat asked. I grabbed her chart and looked at it.

"You're being released at...6:30pm which is in 3 hours. I'm gonna go see Beck." I say. Andre stops me and kisses me. I kiss him back softly and gently. I pull away and walk out. I walk into Beck's room to see him and Tori kissing.

"Wow, get a room. There are kids in this hospital." I say and grab his chart. "Beck, you'll be released at 6:35."

**Come, come, and fly into my palm**

**And collapse**

**Oh, oh, suppose you'll never know**

A/N: There will be a sequel called Recovery where the gang recovers from the shooting. If you're a good photo editor, could you make a cover image and put it on my twitter jamiejoseph?


End file.
